The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Plectranthus plant, botanically known as Plectranthus hybrida (Family Lamiaceae), hereinafter referred to by the name ‘K011101’.
The new Plectranthus, ‘K011101’, is a new and distinct mutation (sport), detected in a production batch of Plectranthus hybrida, ‘P000603’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/716,659) by the inventor, Gert Johannes Brits, in Kortegaard, Nörre Söby, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program in which the mutation was detected is to improve upon the Plectranthus varieties currently available, such as the cultivar ‘Edelbau’ (unpatented) by developing more compact growth habit, larger flowers and improved vigor. The new cultivar has been produced only by vegetative propagation (cuttings). The Inventor selected the new Plectranthus cultivar on the basis of its compact growth habit, larger flowers and increased vigor.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken and propagated, has shown that each of the progenies exhibit characteristics identical to the original plant. These characteristics have been shown to come true to form through many generations of asexual propagation under commercial production conditions in Nr. Lyndelse, Fyn, Denmark. The present invention has been tested under lighted greenhouse conditions and for keeping quality in a consumer environment, but may differ in various aspects if grown under different conditions.